Conventionally, chain conveyors are used for conveying automotive bodies in their assembly lines, such as, a painting process.
In a chain conveyor, trucks carrying automotive bodies are adapted to be driven by a chain. Paint adhered to the chain is difficult to remove. Also, it is often necessary to stop the conveyor for removing the paint; and a chain conveyor has an inherent limitation with respect to a high speed operation.
For these reasons, recently, linear motor driven conveying apparatus are developed for conveying bodies in painting process, etc., in assembly lines of automotive bodies. Such linear motor driven conveying apparatus are adapted to convey, by means of linear motor, trucks, each of which supports an automotive body. However, since paint can drop on and adheres to the upper surfaces of the primary members of the linear motor and become sandwiched between the primary members and the secondary members mounted to the truck, hindrance to the conveyance is caused.
Also, it is troublesome and time-consuming to remove the paint thus adhered to the primary members.